Rupture
by Malec31
Summary: Alec est amoureux de Magnus. Vraiment, il l'est. Mais est-ce suffisant pour résister à la tornade nommée Camille Belcourt?
1. Baiser

**Je viens aujourd'hui avec du Malec (soyons honnêtes, le Malec est la meilleure chose que ne soit jamais arrivé )**  
 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, étant donné que c'est la première fois que j'écris.**  
 **PS: Il y aura des différences par rapport à la série.**

* * *

Alec Lightwood était amoureux de Magnus Bane. Malgré le fait qu'il était un chasseur d'ombre entraîné à détester les créatures obscures et que Magnus était le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, malgré le fait que ses parents étaient contre cette union, malgré le fait que l'Enclave désapprouvait leur relation, malgré le fait que Magnus était immortel et lui mortel, Alec aimait Magnus. Il savait que le lien qui l'unissait au sorcier était plus fort que tout et il n'avait jamais douté du fait qu'il était l'amour de sa vie. Rien ne l'avait jamais fait douté d'eux. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ex de ce dernier, j'ai nommé : Camille garce Belcourt. Cette sale garce de vampire usait leur relation petit à petit et Magnus ne semblait en aucun cas s'en préoccuper. Elle ne cessait de le regarder avec ses grands yeux de biche innocente et Magnus ne réagissait jamais. Et cela énervait de plus en plus Alec, qui était blessé à chaque fois. Elle ne cessait de tourner autour de son petit-ami, exactement comme en ce moment même.  
Décidés à chercher Valentin, ils étaient tous réunis dans le loft de Magnus : Clary et Simon assis sur le sol en tailleur, Luke et Jocelyne occupant le grand canapé, Jace debout le dos collé au mur, Magnus assit au bar, Camille (encore à ses côtés), Izzy assise dans le petit fauteuil et Alec assit sur le bras de ce fauteuil, près de sa soeur.

 **"Peut-être qu'on pourrait demander à Hodge de ...**  
 **\- Non Clary !** Coupa directement Jace. **Nous ne demanderons rien à ce traître !"**

La voix de Jace était remplit de menace, ses poings et sa mâchoire serrés montrant sa colère.

 **"Je suis d'accord avec Clary !"** défendit Simon.

Jace ricana, un petit sourire narquois venant relever le coin de sa bouche.

 **"Bien suuuurr. Dès que maîtresse Clary parle, Simon obeit !**  
 **\- JACE !"**

Tout le monde se mit alors à hurler dans le salon, chacun défendant ses arguments, mais Alec n'en avait que faire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au moment où il était arrivé avec Izzy chez Magnus, pour trouver ce dernier et son ex en plein baiser. La rage, l'amertume et la jalousie s'était bousculés violemment en lui mais il avait tenté de garder un masque parfait cachant ses émotions.  
Par l'ange ! Il l'avait embrassé à son mariage, devant tout le monde et plus particulièrement des haut membres de l'Enclave, ce n'était pas rien ! Ils avaient alors ensuite longuement discutés et leur relation avait débuté. et la première chose que faisait Magnus était d'embrasser la sale garce de vampire ! Alec savait qu'il était injuste. Ce n'était pas la faute du sorcier si Camille l'avait embrassé, tout comme ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était remplit d'insécurités. Après tout, Magnus avait eu beaucoup d'amants, et le fait qu'il refasse sa vie avec un autre comme si de rien n'était après la mort d'Alec le tuait de l'intérieur. Mais le chasseur était incapable de réfléchir quand il voyait Camille aussi proche de son petit-ami, surtout lorsqu'elle avait la main posé sur son bras.. _Retire ta main tout de suite si tu ne veux pas te prendre une flèche en pleine tête, sale garce._

 **" ... ec ? Alec ? ALEC ?"**

Reprenant conscience du moment présent, Alec réalisa que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce le fixer, attendant sans doute la réponse à une question qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Il rougit furieusement et baissa nerveusement les yeux.

 **" Euuuhh ... oui ?**  
 **\- Toujours dans la lune à ce que je vois, petit chasseur."**

Alec releva la tête et lança un regard noir à Camille, qui se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire moqueur. Magnus, l'inquiétude clairement visible sur son visage, s'approcha d'un pas de son petit-copain.

 **"Alexander ? Tout va bien ?**  
 **\- Oui, c'est bon, ça va !"**

Au mouvement de recul de Magnus, Alec sut qu'il était aller trop loin. Il ne voulait pas répondre aussi froidement et sèchement, mais il en avait assez d'être le seul à remarquer le petit jeu de Camille, et plus que tout, il en avait assez que Magnus ne se batte pas pour leur couple ! Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être seul dans cette relation et cela le blesser plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire.

 **"Bien ! Nous devrions tous rentrer à l'institut. Nous sommes tous épuisés, nous devenons méchant sans raison sous la fatigue. Il vaut mieux aller se reposer, nous n'apprendrons rien de plus dans notre état ce soir, nous reprendrons les recherches demain !"** Annonça Jocelyne.

Tout le monde approuva et tous se levèrent en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Jace s'étira théâtralement et se tourna vers Alec.

 **"Tu rentres avec nous ? Ou tu préfères "dormir" ici ?"**

Alec décida d'ignorer le sous-entendu, ainsi que le sourire moqueur de son frère et s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il rentrait avec eux à l'institut, n'ayant aucune envie de parler à Magnus ce soir. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser Magnus et Camille seul jusqu'au lendemain au loft, car il fallait qu'elle dorme ici pour sa "sécurité", comme elle l'avait expliqué au sorcier, qui avait (à la grande joie d'Alec), acceptait de l'héberger.

 **"Non, je reste ici, on se voit demain.**  
 **\- Comme tu veux. Parabatai ?**  
 **\- Parabatai."**

Ils se serrèrent la main, avant que Jace n'enroule ses bras autour de la taille d'Alec et que celui-ci le les crochètent autour de son cou pour partager un câlin. Alec ferma les yeux au contact de Jace. Il ne ressentait rien pour lui d'autre qu'un amour fraternel désormais, et ça lui faisait énormément de bien d'avoir du réconfort de la part d'un membre de sa famille. Il le serra plus fort, et Jace exerça la même pression, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arracher de leur étreinte par quelqu'un qui le tira en arrière. Alec se tourna pour voir Magnus, les yeux brillant d'une étincelle de colère, la main agrippé à son t-shirt. Il se tourna vers Jace et lui dit.

 **"Loin de moi l'envie de briser ce doux moment _fraternel_ , mais je pense que tu devrais vraiment t'en allais, Jace Herondale !"**

Jace secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel. Il tapota légèrement l'épaule d'Alec, avant de sortir du loft. Magnus claqua vivement la porte et se tourna vers Alec, les bras croisés et toujours à la même place, les yeux brillant d'une lueur de colère, de légères flammes bleues dansant entres ses doigts.

 **"J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déranger !**  
 **\- De quoi tu parles Magnus ?**  
 **-De ce petit entrelacement, c'était terriblement mignon !"**

La voix de Magnus dégoulinait de sarcasme. Alec ouvrit de grands yeux, ses bras retombant le long de son corps tandis qu'il secouait la tête.

 **"Excuse-moi de me faire consoler par mon frère, Magnus !**  
 **\- C'est cela, ton frère ! Je vais aussi allez me faire consoler par n'importe qui en me frottant sensuellement à lui, on verra si ça te touche !**  
 **\- PARDON ?!"**

Alec avait haussé le ton, le choc clairement visible sur son visage. Jace l'avait uniquement prit dans ses bras en signe de réconfort, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Magnus se permettait de lui faire une crise de jalousie pour cela alors qu'il laissait son ex lui tourner autour !

 **"C'est vrai ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être proche de mon frère ! Je dois t'attendre sagement ici pendant que tu t'amuses à embrasser ton ex !**  
 **\- QUOI ?! C'EST ELLE QUI M'A EMBRASSE ALEXANDER !**  
 **\- C'EST VRAI ! CA CHANGE TOUT !"**

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, la colère palpable autour d'eux, Alec les dents serrés et Magnus, une aura bleue flottant autour de lui

 **"Magnus et moi avons une histoire, Alec. Que cela te plaise ou non, nous serons toujours liés."**

Alec se tourna vivement vers la provenance de la voix, pour trouver Camille, les mains sur les hanches, le regard plus diabolique que jamais, à l'entrée du salon.

 **"Elle a raison. Nous avons un passé ensemble, et même si j'aimerai l'éffacer, ce que j'adorerai pouvoir faire, ce passé nous liera toujours."**

Alec ne sut pas si c'était le fait que Camille détruise son couple, que Magnus la défende ou qu'il ne tente même pas de comprendre son point de vue, mais il craqua. Il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues alors qu'un sanglot sortait de sa gorge. Dès que Magnus vit Alec pleurer, sa colère retomba instantanément pour être remplacé par une expression de pur souffrance.

 **"Alexander ..."**

Il tendit la main vers son petit-copain mais Alec se déroba de son toucher. Il secoua la tête et ne regarda même pas Camille en lui parlant, les yeux fixés sur l'homme de sa vie.

 **"Camille, va dans la chambre, je te rejoins plus tard."**

Camille hocha la tête, regardant Magnus avec amour, ce qui blessa encore plus Alec, avant de se tourner gracieusement et de se diriger vers la chambre, toujours avec grâce. Alec tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Magnus, qui avança lentement vers lui, les mains en l'air.

 **"Alexander ... Je suis désolé de m'être énervé, je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Jamais !"**

Magnus passa doucement son pouce sur la joue d'Alec, essuyant une larme au passage et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Alec posa sa main sur celle de Magnus, posée sur sa joue, et la caressa délicatement de son pouce. Il sentit une vague de chaleur et d'amour montée en lui, comme à chaque fois que le sorcier l'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Alec baissa immédiatement les yeux. Magnus lui attrapa le menton et lui releva la tête, l'embrassant avec amour sur la joue.

 **"Alexander ... Parle moi. Dis-moi ! Je sens que tu ne va pas bien en ce moment, alors pitié, mon amour, parle- moi !"**

Alec ne sut pas si c'était les paroles et le ton remplit d'amour de Magnus, ou son regard implorant mais il hocha la tête et accepta de parler de ce qui le dévorer de l'intérieur depuis quelques temps.

 **"Camille. Elle n'arrête pas de te tourner autour, de te regarder avec amour, et toi tu n-ne fais rien ! Si tu l'aimes e-encore, dis-s le m-moi ou ...**  
 **\- NON ! ALEXANDER ! Comment peux-tu même imaginer que je puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Je n'avais même pas remarquer son petit manège, tu sais pourquoi ?"**

Alec secoua la tête, les yeux emplit d'une crainte que Magnus voulait arracher immédiatement. Il posa ses mains sur l'arrière du cou de son chasseur et le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui parlant.

 **"Parce que je ne regarde que toi ! Tu es le seul que je vois Alexander. Tu es l'amour de ma vie ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un d'autre de toute ma longue existence, et je ne le ressentirai jamais plus pour n'importe qui d'autre ! Je mourrai pour toi, parceque tu es celui que mon corps et mon coeur ont choisi. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt le problème avec Camille, et je veux que tu saches que même si elle reste ici, c'est toi que j'aime ! Je t'aime Alexander ! Plus que tout au monde.**  
 **\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus, je mourrai pour toi aussi et tu es ma raison de vivre. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici ..."**

Alec recula et eloigna les mains de Magnus de son cou. Il l'aimait, oh oui, plus que toi, mais il en avait assez. Cette situation durait depuis des semaines et même si le discours de Magnus l'avait touché et avait effacé certaines de ses craintes, il était fatigué de se battre. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici ce soir, il n'avait pas les idées clair et il était fatigué, il n'était pas en état de rester au loft. Il y repenserait demain, quand la nuit lui aura portait conseil, et qu'il se sentirait plus apte à reflechir à tout ça.

 **"Tu ... tu es en train de rompre avec moi ?**  
 **\- QUOI?! NON !"**

Les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de Magnus transpercèrent le coeur d'Alec encore plus violemment que l'une de ses flèches. Il l'aimait, et il ne pourrait jamais le quitter, mais il avait besoin d'être seul ce soir. Il se rapprocha de Magnus et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce qui était au départ un baiser tendre se transforma rapidement en baiser passionnel, bien que l'amour et la douceur restaient présentes. Alec se recula et caressa les cheveux de son amoureux, tandis que Magnus s'accrochait à sa taille comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher.

 **"Je t'aime Magnus. Plus que tout et n'importe qui au monde. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, mais je ne peux pas rester ici ce soir. J'ai ... j'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir, pour penser un peu à moi, je t'aime mais je ne peux pas rester ici ce soir. Je reviendrai demain, je te le promets. Je t'aime Magnus Bane.**  
 **\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander Lightwood."**

Magnus lui caressa la joue et Alec se laissa aller à son toucher avant de se reculer et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit et sentit la main de Magnus prendre la sienne alors qu'il allait sortir.

 **"Alec, mon ange, mon doux petit ange, mon Alexander, je t'en prie ! Reste ce soir, j'arrangerai les choses, c'est toi que j'aime et non Camille ! Elle dormira dans le canapé, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour m'endormir Alexander. Je ne peux pas m'endormir sans ton corps pressé contre le mien, sans ta présence, je t'en prie mon ange, je t'aime."**

Alec, sans oser se tourner vers le sorcier, se détacha violemment de sa poigne. Il devait partir, cela faisait des semaines que ça durait, il ne pouvait pas le pardonner comme ça. Même si tout ce que lui disait Magnus le toucher énormèment, il ne pouvait pas oublier. Il passa le pas de la porte et entendit Magnus prononcer un dernier mot, avant de la claquer vivement et de s'enfuir en courant dans les escaliers vers l'institut.

 **"Reste."**


	2. Regrets

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre !**  
 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir :coeur: !**

* * *

Magnus se réveilla lentement, le soleil déjà bien haut dans le ciel, et eu pour premier réflexe de tendre le bras vers l'autre côté du lit. Vide. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant aux événements de la soirée précédente. Le sorcier avait bien remarqué que quelque chose cloché chez son petit-ami -il remarquait toujours lorsqu'il Alec allait mal-, mais jamais il ne se serait douté de la raison de son trouble. Merde ! Si Alec lui avait confié ses peurs et lui avait expliqué son point de vue, Magnus l'aurait immédiatement rassuré, ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs essayé de faire. Comment Alec pouvait-il penser ne serais-ce qu'une seconde qu'il pouvait être attiré par Camille ? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il pouvait être attiré par n'importe qui d'autre que lui ? C'était pourtant évident ! Alec était le seul qu'il voyait, le seul qui faisait battre son cœur deux fois plus vite rien qu'avec sa présence, le seul qui pouvait le faire sourire de bonheur comme pleurer de souffrance en une seule phrase. Il pensait qu'Alec avait conscience de l'ampleur de ses sentiments envers lui, mais il avait apparemment tord. Magnus était peut-être un sorcier, mais Alec avait totalement le pouvoir sur lui.  
Magnus repoussa ses couvertures et fut immédiatement assailli par la douceur odeur de son petit-ami. Il plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller et inspira un grand coup. Comment Alec pouvait-il sentir le miel ? Magnus sentit les larmes dévaler le long de ses joues sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Le pire de tout devait sans doute être le fait qu'il ne savait même plus s'il pouvait considérer Alec comme son petit-ami. Le néphilim lui avait pourtant dit qu'il l'aimait et que ce n'était pas une rupture, mais qu'il avait juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Seulement Magnus avait peur que le chasseur réfléchisse et se rende compte qu'il était mieux sans lui. Après tout, Alec avait changé de comportement et s'était renfermé depuis des semaines. Comment Magnus avait-il pu laissé passer des semaines avant d'avoir cette discussion ? Il était énervé contre Jace, pour profiter de la situation, contre Camille, pour tenter de ruiner son couple, mais il était surtout énervé contre lui-même. Alec était le petit-ami rêvé. Il était doux, attentionné, protecteur au possible. Et comment Magnus le remercier ? En laissant son ex lui tourner autour. Même s'il avait laissé Camille le draguait inconsciemment, il n'empêche qu'il avait blessé Alec et qu'ils étaient dans cette situation par sa faute. Magnus se dégoutter lui-même.  
Il secoua vivement la tête, rien ne servait de ressasser cette histoire qui ne ferait que lui causer un mal de tête, et se leva. Alec lui avait promis de revenir aujourd'hui, il reviendrait donc. Et Magnus ferait tout ce qui est possible pour faire fonctionner son couple à nouveau. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Alec seul à nouveau dans cette relation. Après tout, Alec était l'amour de sa vie.

 **"Magnus ?"**

Magnus serra les dents, ses yeux se transformant rapidement en deux iris de félin, et souffla un grand coup pour se calmer.

 **"Que veux-tu, Camille ?"**

Le sorcier se tourna lentement pour apercevoir la vampire, dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses cheveux noirs parfaitement lissés, sans qu'aucunes mèches ne dépassent. Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha rapidement de lui, les yeux remplit de tristesse. Elle tenta de lui prendre la main mais Magnus s'écarta rapidement pour se retrouver à l'autre bout de la chambre. Un voile de douleur se déposa sur le doux visage de Camille, tandis qu'elle brisait le lourd silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

 **"Tu comptes m'en vouloir encore longtemps, Magnus ?"**

Magnus secoua la tête en soufflant. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas était des plus agréable avec Camille après le départ d'Alec. Dès que le chasseur avait claqué la porte, il avait saccagé son appartement, faisant voler les meubles dans les murs et exploser les fenêtres. La vampire avait alors était attiré par le bruit et lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qui lui prenait, il s'était contenté de lui hurler dessus et de lui jeter une vulgaire couverture sur le canapé, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer toute la nuit et ne s'endormir qu'au lever du soleil.  
Magnus cligna vivement des yeux pour chasser ces affreux souvenirs et se rendit compte que Camille l'avait rejoint et lui tenait même la main. Il se dégagea vivement avant de la pousser, bien trop brutalement, puisqu'elle s'écrasa rapidement sur le sol. Elle releva vers lui des yeux remplis de colère avant de se remettre sur ses jambes et se frottant les coudes.

 **"Comment oses-tu ?! Je n'ai absolument rien fait !**  
 **\- Rien fait ? RIEN FAIT ? TU AS MIS EN PÉRIL MON COUPLE CAMILLE ! TU M'AS TOURNE AUTOUR PENDANT DES SEMAINES SOUS LES YEUX D'ALEC !**  
 **\- Tu ne m'as jamais repoussé ni empêcher à ce que je sache, Magnus !"**

Magnus se pétrifia. Camille avait mis le doigt sur sa plus grande erreur.

 **"C'est vrai. Et je le regretterai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Alors maintenant, je veux que tu t'en ailles."**

Camille eu un petit hoquet de surprise, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte.

 **"Tu ... tu ne me chasses pas de chez toi quand même ?**  
 **\- C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. Je t'ai laissé rester hier soir car la nuit tombée, mais là tu n'as plus d'excuses !**  
 **\- Mais ... Magnus ... Je ... Et ma sécurité ? Je peux me faire tuer !**  
 **\- Tu as blessé Alec, alors crois-moi, tu es déjà morte pour moi à cause de ça. Va t'en ! Tout de suite !**  
 **\- Mais Magnus ..."**

Magnus fit claquer ses mains et Camille se mit à léviter. Il marcha rapidement vers la porte d'entrée, sans se soucier des cris de la vampire, toujours suspendu dans les airs par une aura bleue. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, qui alla claquer contre le mur, en bougeant légèrement ses doigts et se tourna vers Camille, le visage déformé par la rage.

 **" J'ai dis SORS-DE-CHEZ-MOI !"**

Il lança sa main dans les airs en tendant son bras et Camille se retrouva projeté à l'extérieur de l'appartement, s'écrasant au bas des escaliers. Magnus sourit vicieusement, fier de son action au fond de lui, et referma lentement la porte. Il souffla un grand coup et regarda finalement l'état de son appartement. Yeurk. Il ne pensait pas avoir était aussi loin hier, il faut croire que lorsqu'il s'agit d'Alec, il ne contrôle plus rien. Un doux sourire apparut sur son visage aux différents souvenirs d'Alec, souriant et heureux, qui lui revinrent en mémoire. Il resta quelques secondes à se remémorer tout ces bons moments, avant de se décider à remettre de l'ordre dans son appartement.  
Alors qu'il avait pratiquement finit de tout remettre en place après une bonne demi-heure, il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure et se précipita hors de la cuisine où il était pour courir vers l'entrée. Il arriva pile au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon, avec des cheveux noirs indomptables et des yeux bleus à se damner.

 **"Alexander ..."**

Alec releva les yeux vers lui, se tordant les mains et les yeux emplit de larmes contenues.

 **"Magnus ..."**

Magnus avala difficilement sa salive.  
 _Tout se jouer maintenant._

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! Il est un peu court mais pas d'inquiétude, les prochains seront bien + longs !**  
 **PS: N'oubliez pas, le Malec, c'est la vie ! ^^**


	3. Brisé

**Et me revoilà avec l'avant-dernier chapitre !**  
 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira :coeur: !**

* * *

Magnus ne bougea pas de sa place. L'envie de courir vers Alec et l'embrasser, pour ensuite lui arracher son haut et lui faire l'amour passionnément, était plus forte que tout. Mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas la solution, et il ne souhaitait surtout pas brusquer son chasseur. Alors, il ne bougea pas, et se contenta de fixer Alec, essayant de lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il lui portait à travers son regard. Le jeune homme avait quand à lui les yeux obstinément fixer sur le parquet, ses mains se tordant devant lui. Un long silence gênant s'était installé et Magnus se demandait comment commencer la conversation.

 **" Alexander ?"**

Alec tressaillit légèrement et releva lentement les yeux vers le sorcier. Magnus se pétrifia et une douce chaleur se rependit en lui à la vue de ses deux magnifiques iris. Personne au monde n'avait des yeux aussi beaux que ceux d'Alexander Lightwood. Il fit un pas en avant, mais Alec recula précipitamment, la panique visible sur chaque traits de son visage. Magnus arrêta son avancée et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il savait qu'il devait y aller doucement, mais voir Alec reculer le blesser au fond de lui. C'était tellement dur de ne pas se jeter sur ses parfaites lèvres pleines.

 **" Tu veux t'asseoir ?"**

Alec hocha lentement la tête, envoyant un petit sourire timide à l'intention de Magnus, qui sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Comment diable quelqu'un pouvait-t-il être aussi adorable ? C'était évident que du sang d'ange couler dans les veines de ce jeune garçon. Ils se déplacèrent vers les canapés, et Alec s'assit timidement sur le bord de celui-ci alors que Magnus se jeta dans le fauteuil d'en face, sans aucune grâce. Le sorcier claque des doigts et deux verres apparurent sur la table du salon. Alec prit le sien en hochant la tête vers Magnus en signe de remerciement. Magnus roula des yeux et avala le sien cul-sec. Çà allait être compliqué. L'atmosphère commençait vraiment à devenir lourde et étouffante.

 **" Pas que te regarder toute la journée ne me déplaise, tu sais bien que je pourrais passer des heures à te déshabiller du regard, mais l'ambiance commence vraiment à me mettre mal à l'aise."**

Alec émit un petit rire, que Magnus classifia dans la colonne adorable, et posa son verre plein sur la table, en rougissant.

 **"Magnus ..."**

Magnus se redressa rapidement et posa son verre à son tour, attentif. Le moment d'être sérieux était arrivé, et il était plus qu'à l'écoute. Alec se racla la gorge et fixa ses mains quelques secondes, sans doute pour se donner du courage, avant de souffler et les relever pour les planter droit dans les yeux du sorcier.

 **"Magnus, je t'aime."**

Magnus se sentit sourire sans pouvoir, ni même essayer, de se retenir. Une joie indéchiffrable s'empara de lui.

 **"Je t'aime aussi Alexander. Plus que tout, et je ...  
** **\- Non, attends. L-laisse moi finir, s-sil te plaît."**

Magnus referma immédiatement la bouche, et croisa ses mains en priant intérieurement pour que tout se passe bien, la peur commençant lentement à refaire surface.

 **"Je disais que, hum, je t'aime Mags, tu sais très bien que tu es l'une des personnes qui compte le plus au monde pour moi, et que je t'aimerai toute ma vie."**

Magnus sentait la peau de ses joues lui faire mal tant son sourire était grand. Alec n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses émotions, et encore moins à en parler. Alors qu'il lui fasse une telle déclaration était inespéré pour le sorcier. Il aimait tellement Alec. Tellement. Tellement. Tellement.

 **"Mais c'est fini."**

Magnus sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Son coeur se briser. Son monde s'écrouler. Il se mit à rire, d'un rire nerveux et sans joie.

 **" Très drôle Alexander, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour les blagues sayang** (chéri en indonésien) **. Bien que je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu te mettes à faire de l'humour. En réalité, je ...**  
 **\- Magnus ! J-je suis s-sérieux."**

Magnus sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues à une vitesse folle, sans pouvoir les arrêter. Alec secoua la tête et le sorcier pu s'apercevoir que le jeune homme pleurer lui aussi. C'est impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver ! Alec était l'amour de sa vie, sa raison de vivre. Ils ne pouvaient pas rompre. Ils étaient censés vivre ensemble pour toujours. Sortant de ses pensées, Magnus se rendit compte qu'Alec n'était plus assit sur le fauteuil. Il chercha du regard la masse de cheveux sombres et la vit se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

 **" ALEXANDER !"**

Magnus se leva rapidement, trébuchant légèrement au passage et tenta de se rapprocher du chasseur. Alec se retourna vers le sorcier en secouant vivement la tête.

 **"N-non ! Reste où t-tu es ! Non ! Magnus, j'ai dis stop !"**

Magnus s'arrêta immédiatement. Jamais Alec ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, ni donné d'ordre. Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge du chasseur aux yeux bleus, alors qu'il essuyait rapidement ses yeux.

 **"Mags ... tu dois comprendre. Comprends-moi, je t'en prie. Je t'en prie, n'avance pas. Ne m'appelle plus, ne cherche plus à me voir, ne viens plus à l'institut. Si nous nous recroisons, ce sera strictement professionnel. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. C-c'est trop dur, M-mags."**

Magnus se mit à pleurer comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis il y a bien longtemps, il ne sut même pas s'il avait déjà pleurer avec une telle intensité. A cause de son aveuglement et de sa stupidité, il perdait l'amour de sa vie. Il approcha à nouveau d'un pas et remarqua avec espoir qu'Alec ne recula pas. Mais il ne s'avança pas non plus. Il fit un nouveau pas en avant.

 **"Non. Je refuse.**  
 **\- Magnus ...**  
 **\- J'ai dis non ! Je ne te perdrais pas, je ne perdrais pas l'amour de ma vie, pour une fille dont je n'ai strictement rien à faire ! Et que j'ai même viré de cette appartement !"**

Alec ouvrit grand les yeux et balbutia quelques mots avant de pouvoir formuler une phrase.

 **"T-tu l'as v-viré ?"**

Magnus sourit avec tristesse, hochant lentement la tête et se rapprocha à nouveau d'Alec.

 **"Oui. Alexander, je ...**  
 **\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je ... Juste ... Je t'en prie Magnus, ne m'appelle pas comme ça."**

Le sorcier hocha la tête. Même s'il aimait appeler Alec comme ça, même s'il aimait la façon dont ce prénom roulait sur sa langue, il comprenait qu'Alec refuse de l'entendre en ce moment. L'appeler comme ça était une autre preuve de son amour, et il utiliser ce prénom souvent pendant leurs longues nuits d'amour.

 **"Alec. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Sayang. Je n'avais pas remarqué le petit jeu de Camille, j'ai était le roi des aveugles. Mais quand tu es, disons, partis, j'ai pris conscience des circonstances. Et je l'ai jeté dehors, au sens propre. Je peux comprendre que son comportement t'ai blessé, tout comme le mien, mais je t'assure que je ne ressens rien pour elle, Alec. C'est toi que j'aime."**

Le chasseur sourit légèrement, avant de combler le mince espace le séparant du sorcier et de lui prendre la main pour en embrasser les phalanges. Il lui caressa ensuite lentement la joue, toujours avec tendresse.

 **" Je te crois Magnus. Je te jure que je te crois. Mais même si Camille n'est plus entre nous, nous savons tout les deux que ton immortalité l'est.**  
 **\- Non ... Alec, je ...**  
 **\- Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'y as pas pensé."**

Magnus baissa les yeux, bien sur qu'il y avait pensé. Mais il ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans Alexander. Bon dieu, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer survivre à sa mort.

 **" Alec, tu es celui qui me donne envie de vivre. Je suis peut-être immortel, mais tu es celui qui m'a donné la vie. Je t'aime Alec. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus pour que tu le saches ..."**

Alec attrapa rapidement la tête de Magnus entre ses deux mains et lui offra un baiser passionnée. Magnus gémit et passa sa main sous le t-shirt du chasseur, entrant en contact avec sa peau, ce qui fit grogner de plaisir Alec. Quand ils se séparèrent, les deux souriaient légèrement.

 **"Ecoute-moi bien Magnus. Je sais que tu m'aimes, et tu sais à quel point je t'aime aussi. Mais soyons réaliste, lorsque je serai mort, tu devras continuer à vivre.**  
 **\- Jamais je ne te remplacerai ! C'est toi, et ça sera toujours toi !**  
 **\- Et je vais être honnête, je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. Je ne veux pas que tu retrouves un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, et que tu refasses ta vie et m'oublie. Mais au fond de moi, j'espère quand même que tu pourra refaire ta vie. Je ne suis pas égoïste au point de voir l'homme de ma vie, mon précieux amour et ma raison de vivre, finir seul jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tu mérites d'être heureux. Et nous savons tout les deux que tu ne pourras pas trouver ton bonheur avec moi. Ca ne pourra jamais marcher, et nous avons était trop bête d'y croire. Je t'aime, et c'est pour ça que je suis prêt à te laisser partir."**

Magnus secoua la tête en signe de négation, ses joues trempés et sa lèvre mordue à sang. Alec hocha la tête en souriant tristement. Il caressa la joue du sorcier, et lui embrassa tendrement le front. Magnus ferma les yeux, son coeur débordant d'amour à cette instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il remarqua qu'il était seul dans la pièce.

 _Alec était partit._

* * *

 **Et voilà, il est terminé ! J'ai quand même eu mal au coeur en l'écrivant. Je suis vraiment horrible avec nos petit bébés :( !  
A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre ... qui sera peut-être plus gaie que celui-ci ;) !**


End file.
